This invention relates to night vision systems.
More particularly the invention relates to night vision systems of the kind (hereafter referred to as the kind specified) comprising: a helmet having a transparent visor before, or movable to a position before, the eye positions of a wearer of the helmet; a night vision device having two eye pieces one for each eye of said wearer; and means for supporting said night vision device on the helmet so as to present the eye pieces to the helmet wearer at respective positions before said eye positions and said visor.